Unwanted Visitor
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Madara has arrived in the apartment without warning and is already stirring up trouble. The others take matters in their own hands for revenge when he commits the worst. Rated M bloody torture and gang rape. Cast:OC,Kaku,Hida,Tobi,Zets,Dei,Saso,Kisa,Itac
1. Unwanted Arrival

Tobi and I were cleaning our room since we accidently trashed it the night before. We were bored and ended up having an ultimate pajama party with junk food, playing cards, pillow and tickle fights. Deidara had joined us too but he got out of the cleaning somehow…..little shit.

"Hey Tobi, do you see my pillow anywhere?" "It's on Tobi's bed Olivee." He tossed it to me and I put back where it goes; I just started to make my bed up when I heard, "Well, what do we have here?" I froze….that's NOT Tobi!

I turned around and it was Tobi standing there, "Tobi?" He didn't answer and I was getting worried. I reached out to touch him when he snatched my wrist and pushed me down on the bed. "What's wrong Tobi?"

He was just standing there like a statue when something WEIRD started to happen. His shoulder was jutting out in quick movements of its own accord; it looked like something was inside him and trying to get out!

"What the hell?" I was transfixed on this disturbing scene in front of me and it got worse when a shadowy figure began to emerge out of him.

It looked like a person and made me think of how Zetsu comes out of the walls or ground. Now, the figure placed a hand against Tobi's neck to push itself further out. I instantly ran out the room and burst in the living room yelling, "I need someone's help, something's wrong with Tobi! There's some freaky shit going on in there!"

They all just stared and Sasori smirked, "That's not exactly surprising, we already know there's something wrong with him." "You don't understand, his body is…like….splitting in two!"

Zetsu hopped out of his chair and ran straight into the bedroom. On that immediate reaction, they knew this must be serious if Zetsu was actually worried.

* * *

><p>We all went in there to see two people. One was an unconscious Tobi, whom Zetsu had just picked up in his arms and the other…..well, I have no clue. It was a man with long black, spiky hair and gave me the creeps.<p>

Judging from everyone's grim expressions, I assume they knew who he was. The mystery man just smirked, "I was hoping for a more formal greeting than this." Still nothing was said but, Itachi was livid. He quickly stomped out of the room as I saw him go into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

The other guy snorted, "He's still angry at me I see." I tugged Kakuzu's sleeve, "What's going on?" He didn't look at me, "I'll explain later." The other guy narrowed his eyes at me and demanded, "Everyone go into the other room. We need to have a meeting."

I couldn't believe this guy's attitude, ordering them about like he was supreme ruler or something. I was even more surprised that the others warily did what he said until I was the last one in the room, aside from Zetsu who just put Tobi on the bed and left.

I was about to follow suite when I was roughly pulled back by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going wench?" Wench? I snapped back, "I'm going with them obviously." He pushed me into the wall and growled, "This doesn't concern you so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"You can't tell me what to do! Who the hell do you think you are?" He leaned too close for my liking and grinned evilly, "Madara Uchiha, leader of the akatsuki organization." I blinked a few times and pursed my lips; that can't be true, I thought he was dead. Itachi mentioned him once but I never thought that he…...

He chuckled cruelly, "You doubt my words don't you?" "Somewhat." "Let me prove it then." His eyes turned from black to the red sharingon. Ok, that's proof enough.

I glanced the other way to be on the safe side but he grabbed my chin and made me face him. "The least you can do is look me in the eye while I'm demonstrating my identity."

"Madara!" Zetsu quickly approached and grabbed his shoulder, **"Stop it." **"I was only trying to have some fun Zetsu." "Please release her and join the others Madara." He sighed and let me go, "Fine."

He left and Zetsu followed with me right behind him but he stopped me. "I'm sorry but you can't come." "Why?" **"There's no doubt this meeting is about you and Madara wouldn't want you there anyway"**

"I would appreciate for you to keep an eye on Tobi for me while the meeting takes place." I frowned but didn't say anything. He gently rubbed the top of my head, "Please, do this for me?" "Ok." "Thank you, we'll come get you when it's over."

As he left I sat down next to Tobi, he was breathing thanks goodness but this whole thing worried me. Was Madara dormant inside Tobi this whole time? Why did he come out then? I groaned with frustration and stroked Tobi's hand. "I'll be right back Tobi."

I knew I shouldn't do this but since this meeting is about me, I have the right to know what's going on. I stood on the other side of the wall and eavesdropped.

**To be continued:**


	2. The Meeting

He was about to start the meeting, but noticed a few missing members, "Where is Pein and Konan?" **"They live somewhere else, not with us."**

"No matter, I know this is a surprise that I appeared so soon, but there's an issue I want to discuss." Hidan snorted, "You've been dormant so how can there possibly be a fucking issue?"

Madara flashed his menacing red eyes at the Jashinist and Zetsu quickly interrupted, "He does have a point Madara."

The Uchiha sighed, "I'll have you know, that this whole time being inside Tobi; I have peeked once in a while inside his mind to make sure everything's going smoothly with the akatsuki. However, one particular thing I saw disturbed me that I noticed."

He frowned, "Who is that woman?" No one answered right off so he made another assumption, "I take it she's a temporary whore then?" I about blew my cover from that insult and had to quickly cover my mouth.

"No she isn't." He cocked an eyebrow at Kakuzu, "Really, then is she a new member?" I could already tell the tension was heating up. "No." Madara was growing irritated, "Why is she here?" "She lives here un."

* * *

><p>"Have you all lost your pathetic minds? Has it even occurred to some of you that she may be a spy for the enemy or even Orochimaru for that matter?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Don't be absurd, as long as she's been here we would've already known if she was spy."<p>

Sasori nodded, "I even inspected her mind for any hidden jutsu that may have been there." …..When did he do that to me? Madara scoffed, "Alright, I can deal with that, so how skilled is she in battle?" This is going to be a pip. Zetsu informed him, "She isn't a ninja Madara."

I wished I could've seen his face, "You can't be serious!" **"It's true."** He groaned, "Imbeciles! She shouldn't be here at all!" Hidan scowled, "What's the big fucking deal?" "I'll tell you why! There is no room in this organization for any useless deadweight."

Those words hit me hard. Hidan sprang up from his chair, "She's not fucking useless! She's a fucking Jashinist!" Madara stood up as well, "Don't lie to me Hidan, if she's not a ninja she can't be a Jashinist!" Zetsu cleared his throat, "He isn't lying I'm afraid." **"Long story."**

It took a minute for them to calm down, "Whatever, the fact is she has to go!" "That won't happen." He stared at Kakuzu, "Enlighten me Kakuzu."

"She's trustworthy and doesn't know the details of our missions anyway. There's no reason for her to go." Madara mocked, "Why, is she someone's lover?"

From the reactions he received…..he was appalled, "I hate to ask this but who's lover?" "Mine." "She's fucking mine too." Madara's mouth almost dropped, "You two?" The other's nodded to agree. "Of all the members of the akatsuki, why in the hell would she be with you two?" Kakuzu and Hidan both smirked; like he would know. Something called love you moron!

He pointed a finger at them, "You two have gone soft." "Fuck, we haven't changed at all." "Exactly, we carry out our missions and kill like we're supposed to."

Silence was the only heard for a couple of minutes until Madara spoke again, "Have it your way she can stay, but only after I personally find out myself she isn't an enemy."

"No." "Pardon Itachi." "You may damage her mind on purpose for your benefit. Just take my word for it and drop the subject." The Uchiha's stayed in a staring contest for a minute until Madara looked away and sighed, "Well, I can tell you're not lying to me so I won't do it. Now, since I don't wish to remain dormant any longer; I shall be living here as well."

* * *

><p>"LIKE HELL!" I covered my mouth and almost choked…..I blew my cover! "I thought I asked you to keep an eye on Tobi?"<p>

Zetsu was hanging above me and I craned my neck up to look at him, "I'm sorry." **"Go to your room!"** I was gone in a heartbeat from that tone.

I nervously laughed, "Got to admit he scared me Tobi." "Who did Olivee?" I whipped my head around to see Tobi sitting up, "You're ok!" I tackled him a hug, "Tobi sorry he made Olivee worry. He wasn't expecting Madara to come out and he exhausted Tobi."

I figured he knew and it's no wonder I never knew anything. It wasn't any of my business but now it is. "What going on Olivee?" I frowned, "Well, the others were having a meeting about me and what I'm doing here."

Tobi patted my hand, "Why Olivee look so sad then?" "I'll tell you later but right now there's a BIG problem."

"Like what?" "Madara said something about living here with us!" Tobi shuddered, "Tobi hope not."

**To be continued: What's the verdict on the living situation? .**


	3. His way

Tobi and I sat in silence for a few minutes until Zetsu came in. Once he saw Tobi was awake he immediately took him in his arms. "I was so worried about you." "Zetsu! Tobi fine." **"I have a right to be concerned about you don't I?" **

Tobi hugged him, "True, but Tobi all better now." He sighed with relief and muttered, "I need both your opinions." "About Madara planning to live here right?" "Yes, but he's making it very difficult." "What Zetsu mean?"

"**He wants this bedroom to himself." **I jumped up, "Hell no! He's not kicking me and Tobi out, throw his ass out. This is OUR room and he's NOT getting it!" "Calm down."

"He can go sleep in a gutter for all I care!" **"Be quiet and let me finish!"**

From that tone I shut up and he continued, "We need to come up with a living arrangement since he's not going to leave." "If we had an attic we could put him there."

Zetsu patted Tobi's head, "That's a good idea but that wouldn't work even if we did have one." "I got it!"

They stared at me in shock, "Well, you seem to get along with him and do have an extra room at your place that you use for storage." "That's a fucking good idea!"

Hidan was standing in the doorway and rushed back out, with Zetsu on his heels, **"Hidan come back here!"**

Tobi and I exchanged glances, "Wasn't expecting that." "Olivee does have a point. Zetsu can put his extra stuff in the actual storage room." "Come to think of it, why didn't he put his things in there?"

Tobi shrugged, "He told Tobi there was more room for him to get around in the bedroom." "That makes sense I guess."

Hidan came back a minute later looking peeved, "He's staying with Zetsu but guess what?" "What?" "Until Zetsu get's everything moved and set up, he'll be fucking staying here for at least two days!"

I fell back on the bed, "I knew it was too good to be true." Tobi nodded, "This going to be a long two days." "You got that fucking right!"

* * *

><p>*I have NO idea where he slept that night but he was here in the morning. The place seemed tense so far with him hanging around and I for one didn't like it, but there was something troubling me that I had to go talk to Kakuzu about.<p>

"What's the matter?" I meekly stared down at the floor, "It's about what Madara said about me. Am I really that useless?" He sighed and rubbed my back, "Don't worry about it."

I quickly stood up and felt hurt, "So you agree that I'm a useless burden?" "I didn't say that!"

He tried to hold my hand but I snatched it back, "You think it though don't you? He's probably right, what the hell can I do to help out. I can't go on missions, fight, or anything. I'm just here taking up space!"

I ran out the room in tears from the cruel fact that was thrown into my face. How did I never notice that sooner?

I tried not to sob so hard but….I couldn't help it. What made it worse is that Kakuzu didn't follow me to attempt to cheer me up. He does really think that then.

"Why are you wasting your time shedding tears?" I peeked up to see Madara scowling at me. Of all the people to show up when I'm crying, it had to be him. "None of your business."

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me." "Why do you want to know? It's not like you're concerned." "It's simply curiosity."

"Tch, whatever." He narrowed his eyes at me, "If you don't tell me I can easily force you to." "Like how?" He smirked, "I have my ways on getting what I want."

I rolled my eyes, which ticked him off. He glared for like a minute then tapped a finger against his chin, "Hmmm, I wonder."

I cocked an eyebrow; what's he up to. "I'm still interested as to how you came to be here and even more so, a lover to the zombie duo." He shrugged at the thought, "Oh well, Itachi won't be too mad if I check you after all."

I quickly sat up, "What are you saying?" He better not be considering what I think he's talking about. He grinned evilly, "Oh, so you know what I'm about to do."

Before I could react he pinned me down to the bed and covered my mouth, "By the time I'm through, I'll know everything about you."

I didn't look away in time before he ensnared me in his sharingon murmuring, "I told you I have ways to get what I want."

**To be continued:**


	4. Mind infiltration part1

_A bunch of kids at school had surrounded me when I was no older than eight years old. I was always being teased about something. "I can't believe you're so stupid, even a six year old would know how to solve that problem we had in class today." "I don't know why the teachers haven't put you in the special kid's class!" "Yeah, they know you're stupid too." _

_I clenched my fists and was trying not to cry. Why does everyone always pick on me? I tried to make friends and was nice to them, but no one wanted anything to do with me. One kid pointed, "Why do you have short hair anyway, girls are supposed to have long hair." "Maybe she's not really a girl then." "She looks a boy, a really stupid boy." _

_I couldn't take it anymore and started to fight them despite being outnumbered; I could hold my own if I had to. I knew for a fact that I'd be the one to get in trouble where the others wouldn't, but it's always been that way. No one took my side on anything, even my own parents._

_I hated my childhood and my teenage years. I was still the little weird outcast that was stupid and looked like a boy. It never mattered what I said and I soon didn't bother to defend myself at all, no one listened anyway. Nothing changed._

* * *

><p>Hmmm, I went a little too far back into her memories. At any rate, I didn't expect to find out that she was teased so much. Looking at her, I never would have guessed; on to the next one then.<p>

_I hated my life and was on the verge on killing myself but something stopped me. I had a small, hopeful thought that maybe if I left this hellhole, I'd be happier. I decided to give it a try, hoping that everything would work out._

_I finally ran away from home when I was nineteen and was traveling on foot. The only things I had in my bag with me were some clothes, bath essentials, and all the money I saved. It wasn't too much but maybe I could find a job somewhere to get some more._

_First things first, I need a place to stay. It was almost dark when I passed a sign that read, '__**Immediate free room for rent. Apply in person.'**__ I knew there had to be a catch but I went to check it out anyway. _

_I timidly asked the clerk about it and he stared at me appalled, "You can't be serious miss? A little thing like you wouldn't last a day." "I don't understand." "I can't give you the room." "Why?" "I'm just turning you down for your own safety." This guy didn't make any sense at all and I was getting frustrated. "From what?"_

_He nervously looked around, "Well, it's a three bedroom apartment and it already has two people staying there, but they are dangerous. They've already lost twelve roommates, twelve!" _

_The door suddenly slammed opened and two men came in. One was very tall, masculine, and his face was hidden by a mask. The other was a little shorter, built as well, and had slicked back silver hair. They both glanced at me for a second and then focused back on the clerk._

_The clerk looked terrified when he saw them and the silvered haired one asked, "Have you found another fucking roommate for us yet?" "N..N..No." The other one growled, "I needn't remind you that it is imperative that we get one before the next rent is due. You remember what happened last time you asked me for more money." _

_The other rolled his eyes, "It's not just about the fucking money you know! Our previous roommates were such fucking nuisances. We need one that won't piss us the fuck off." "I..I understand, but maybe if you two were a little nicer." _

"_I don't give a fuck about being nice; if someone pisses me off I want to kill them." The other glanced at me again and approached, "Are you applying for the room by any chance?" "Um, sort of." He cocked an eyebrow at my shyness, "You'll do." He held out his hand, "My name's Kakuzu."_

_I warily shook his hand, "Olivia." The other one yawned, "Mine's Hidan, nice to fucking meet you." I made a face, 'what kind of greeting was that?' "Has she signed the consent form?" "No sir." The clerk didn't hesitate to quickly pull it out and hand me a pen, "Just sign at the bottom."_

"_What's the consent for?" Hidan plopped a hand on my shoulder, "It's just saying that you fucking agreed to rooming with us and this fucker isn't responsible for any injury or mishap that can fucking happen to you." Seeing my confused expression Kakuzu explained, "Safe to say the past roommates didn't leave unscathed." _

_Hidan chuckled, "Yeah, I bet over half of them were taken to the hospital with broken bones and other fucking wounds. Don't worry, we haven't killed one yet." Kakuzu ignored Hidan and asked me impatiently, "Are you going to sign or not Olivia?" I don't know what possessed me to do it but I signed and then became roommates with Kakuzu and Hidan, knowing I may regret it._

_Now I know why the room was for free, only a desperate person would room with these two; that'd be me._

* * *

><p>That's an interesting way she met them for the first time, I wonder how it went from there. Let's try this memory.<p>

_It wasn't easy for me at first, because of Hidan mostly. He kept complaining that I was too shy, had no self confidence, and didn't have a backbone. _

_It drove him crazy and he kept teasing me all the time, trying to get me to stand up to him. The only thing he made me do was get depressed and go cry in my room. Kakuzu wasn't so bad, but he started doing it too. I have no clue why, but I think they were starting to like me. _

_Mostly, because I didn't bother them, didn't mock Hidan's religion, and respected Kakuzu's handling of money. Jashinism is what Hidan believes in so why should I make fun of him about it, it's what he likes so let him do it. _

_Yes, Kakuzu was too stingy with money but at least he's not blowing it and doesn't have to worry about being in debt. At some point, he did give me a small allowance if I ran errands for him. It wasn't much but I needed money._

_Anyway, they both took an interest into breaking me so to speak from then on. I hated them for so long, why couldn't they leave it alone? One day, Hidan wanted to go out to a club. "Come on Kakuzu, we need to get out and have some fucking fun. I'm paying for the drinks." Since Hidan was paying Kakuzu agreed to go._

"_Hidan, we need to get her come with us." "My fucking thoughts exactly." He barged into my room and started to go through my closet, "Hidan, what're you doing." "We're going to a club and you're coming with us." I shook my head no but he didn't care._

_He pulled out a fitted black dress, "When did you get a fucking dress?" "Um, a week ago." I got it just in case if I ever decided to attempt to go out. He handed it to me and opened up my boxes of shoes; there were only four boxes but what do you expect. _

"_This'll work." He shoved the box against my chest and hoisted me off the bed, "Now, go get in that fucking shower and then primp up. You got makeup right?" "A little." "Get it!" I did and he pushed me into the bathroom, "If you're not ready in thirty minutes, I'm coming in after you." _

_I don't know why he was so persistent on me getting dressed up but I knew I had to take a chance to have some fun. I don't think I ever had fun before. Thirty minutes went by and like he said, Hidan barged right in._

_He was ready to go with a black collared shirt, always showing off most of his chest. "Are you fu….." His mouth dropped, "Fucking Jashin!" I didn't look at him and he pulled me in the other room. "Kakuzu, she's fucking hot!" _

_Kakuzu eyebrows went up in surprise when Hidan put me on display, "Where the fuck did this body come from?" I was blushing like crazy and Kakuzu made it worse, "You look beautiful." I tried to go back to my room but Hidan dragged me back, "It's fucking true so stop being so embarrassed." _

_We went off to the club and I actually did enjoy myself, Hidan got me trying different alcoholic drinks and next thing you know, I was fairly drunk when we got back. Hidan passed out on the couch as soon as he got in, but Kakuzu ended up carrying me._

_I felt warm water on face and tried to push it away. I soon felt my shoes being taken off and was talking to someone. I did feel something against my lips and something wet going in my mouth but…_

This last bit is choppy. Her mind must've being going in and out while the alcohol took its course. What happened? Did Kakuzu take advantage of her? Damn, it was getting good.

**To be continued: more memory infiltration. **


	5. Mind infiltration part2

She hated them for trying to break her and yet went out to the club with them some time later? There's a missing piece here, so why can't I see it? It must be hidden somewhere else but I can't dwell in her mind for much longer; next.

_I woke up and groaned from my new headache; shouldn't have listened to Hidan on drinking so much. My eyes hurt too. _

_I felt something move next to me and saw Kakuzu. My eyes got big and I jumped up, only to fall back down clutching my aching head. _

"_You're awake I take it." I ignored him and lifted up the covers panicking, "We didn't do anything did we?" He smirked, "No." "Why am I in your bed then?" "I put you here." He said it like there was nothing wrong with it._

_As far as I could tell he was telling the truth so I left it alone. I closed my eyes and was beginning to remember a few things from last night, but they were fuzzy. "Uh, Kakuzu?" "Yes?" "I remember something wet on my face and trying to push it off. What was it?"_

"_That was me cleaning your face." Before I could react he explained, "I was washing the makeup off." "Why?" He snorted, "You think I want to wake up to a streaked face zombie?" I didn't like the way he put that but he did have a point, I wouldn't want that either._

"_Before you even ask, I took your shoes off too." "Oh, ok." We were silent for a minute when I thought of something else, "Come to think of it, I felt something press against my lips and a wet thing inside my mouth." I glanced over at him and he averted eye contact, "I don't know what to tell you on that one." _

_He turned over and faced me, one of the few times I've seen him without a mask, "You talked a lot last night." "Really?" "It's no wonder why you don't have any self confidence in yourself." "What?" _

_He actually looked a little sympathetic, "It must've been hard growing up like that." I felt the tears coming, "How much did I tell you?"_

_He frowned, "You cried through most of it and told me almost everything actually, even something about a former lover." The tears had already fallen and I was even more depressed than ever. I sat up and tried to get off the bed but he pulled me back._

"_Why don't you let it go?" "I tried but I can't do it." He sighed and made me face him, "Stop living in the past Olivia. You left so you could change your life for the better, but that's not going to happen if you don't change too." "I don't know if I can."_

_He placed a hand on my head, "What do you think Hidan and I were trying to do all this time?" I sniffed, "Making fun of me like everyone else." Kakuzu growled, "Believe it or not we were trying to toughen you up." "…" _

"_The first step for you is to let it out." I shook my head no, "I don't want to talk about it." "Well you're going to whether you want to or not. Now start off with this past lover of yours." "Not that!" I tried to leave again but this time, he held me against his chest, "I'm not going to ridicule you on anything except listen. That's what you need right now." _

_I don't know why but, I poured my aching heart out to him and told him everything._

* * *

><p>This memory is depressing me for some reason, but at least I know how they bonded.<p>

_A few days later, I was feeling just a little better and just came out of the bathroom when I overheard the other two."Hey Kakuzu?" "What?" "Did you fucking sleep with her the other day?" _

_Kakuzu scowled, "No, what gave you that idea?"Hidan leaned closer, "I know something fucking happened that night so don't lie to me Kakuzu." _

_Hidan glared at him but Kakuzu wasn't going to be intimidated. "FUCK! Tell me old man!" "I just kissed her alright!" _

_Hidan and I both dropped our mouths, "You actually fucking kissed her? You must like her a lot!" "…..." I covered my mouth in shock, so that's what it was. He French kissed me! _

_I didn't know whether to be insulted or content with it. He kissed me because he liked me that much? "Hey, can I ask you something?" "What Hidan?" "Do you…uh…like her enough… to be…a lover?" _

"_Why are asking me this?" "Just answer the fucking question! You're lover has a right to know." I knew they were lovers after the first few weeks living with them, but it didn't bother me none. Kakuzu sighed, "If you have to know, I'm considering it Hidan." _

_Hidan stayed in deep thought for a minute, "What about me? Can't we fucking share?" Kakuzu smirked, "You like her too?" "Of course I fucking do since she's opening up and has a hot body." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it's not true. No one wants me like that._

"_If you're serious about this as I am, we both need to take it slow with her. You don't need to make a spectacle of yourself trying to woo her." Hidan pouted, "I don't go fucking overboard Kakuzu but she won't resist us. It's completely obvious she needs some fucking love."_

_Kakuzu growled, "There's no guarantee that she will agree Hidan. I've already informed you on her past and the predicament with her last lover. In due time, we'll know for sure if she wants to take a chance." Hidan growled, "That guy deserves to be a sacrifice to Jashin-sama."_

_My mind was reveling in questions and uncertainties from their words but, for some reason, I grinned. It was small but, it was there._

* * *

><p>I did find this one amusing but went ahead and skipped to the next one.<p>

_I never let on that I knew their intentions but, they did want to be lovers with me. They weren't lying. Within the next few months, I was feeling happy for once. They've done so much for me that I actually took the chance and became lovers with them. _

_I soon became a new person thanks to them: I was confident in myself, had self esteem, I fixed up more on my appearance, and grew backbone to stand up for myself. Hidan rubbed off on me and that's how I got an attitude. _

_I'm still thrilled that I took the chance; Kakuzu was right, for as he said, "Sometimes in life when you take a chance, good things or bad things can happen. But if you don't take a chance, then nothing happens."_

_I was never happier in my life, it all worked out, and I grew to love them so much._

* * *

><p>I think I gained enough info to conclude my research. They succeeded in an admirable thing I'll give them that. At any rate, I need to look at one more memory before my eyes get any weaker. I've lingered in her mind for too long.<p>

_A year later, Kakuzu, Hidan, and I were going to move to another, bigger apartment. It was with some other members of the akatsuki and it'd be cheaper, go figure. By this point, I knew what the akatsuki was and knew they went on missions and what not, but there you go._

_I was nervous when we arrived at the place since I've never met the others and was worried they wouldn't like me. Kakuzu had put an arm around me and smirked, "Look, if you can live with the two of us, you can handle anything." _

_Hidan told me not to panic but did warn me not to stare or get involved with the artisans. I had no idea what he was talking about but I went with it._

_It was a big apartment: it had kitchen, living room, balcony, hallway, four large bedrooms, and three bathrooms. "There are two to a room so you'll be rooming with Tobi." Who's that? _

_Hidan plopped a hand on my head, "We've already told them about you so don't fucking worry. They don't fucking care as long as you're not a spy."_

_I smirked and followed Kakuzu to meet the other roommates. I was already informed that each pair of guys is lovers, which suited me fine. I may be the only girl here, but I prefer being with this bunch of guys than girls. Safe to say I can't stand women regardless due to my past._

_The first one I met was a VERY tall man with blue skin, who did resemble a shark. I had to strain my neck up to look at him; he was a little taller than Kakuzu. He held out his hand and grinned, showing off a set of razor sharp teeth, "How's it going. My name's Kisame." _

_I liked him and shook his hand, "Hi, mine's Olivia." "You're a tiny little thing, how tall are you?" "5'3" I think." He chuckled, "Well that's not bad, but compared to me you're real short." "Well, you're too tall."_

_He blinked and started to laugh, "Oh I like you! You have a sense of humor unlike some around here." He glanced at Kakuzu, who just scowled, which only proved Kisame's point. "Kisame?"_

_I shorter man with coal black eyes and black hair pulled back in a ponytail came out; he's handsome. "This is our new roommate." The other slowly holds out his hand and I took it, "Itachi." "Olivia, nice to meet you." _

_"Likewise, at least you have some manners." He went back inside the room and didn't say anything else; from what I can tell he's reserved and quiet. _

_Kakuzu pushed me to the next room and a red headed man came out, "What is it Kakuzu?" He didn't have to say anything when the red head locked eyes with me, "So this is the new roommate you've told me about." _

_I held out my hand to him first, "My name is Olivia." He stared at my hand for a second before taking it, "Sasori. I guess you need to meet my partner." He motioned for me to come in and I saw a boy with long blonde hair, who looked about nineteen, molding something in his hands._

* * *

><p><em>It looks like clay. I went over and watched him with fascination. When he was done, a small clay bird was standing in his hand and then fluttered into the air. "That's amazing." "You like it un?" "Yeah." "Well, I'm glad someone likes my art un." He smirked at Sasori who rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. <em>

_The blonde did something with his hand and the small bird exploded; it made me think of fireworks. "That's pretty." He smirked and stood up, "Who are you anyway un?" "Oh, I'm the new roommate." _

"_I never expected Kakuzu and Hidan were serious about having a woman lover with them. Oh well, so far I like you since you seem to appreciate my view of art. My name is Deidara un."_

_I shook his hand, "That's a unique name, mine's Olivia." "I hate to tell you but I think yours is unusual even though I like it un." "Thanks." Sasori glanced over at me with a sullen face, "You're not going to live long if you agree with that misconception of art. Art is eternal beauty, not gone as soon as its created." _

_Deidara scowled, "That's what makes it art Danna. It's transient in beauty when it comes to a final end, thus making it pure art un." "No, art never fades away. It is eternal beauty that captures the significance of what art truly is." _

_Kakuzu pulled me out and left them to argue about their different perspectives of art. "You just had to go and mention something about art." "I'm sorry, I was only trying to be nice and compliment the bird he made." _

_He led me back in the living room when I was tackled by someone. "Oh, you must be Tobi's roommate! You and Tobi going to have so much fun." I felt like a rag doll that was being squeezed to death. "I can't breathe." _

"_Oh, Tobi sorry." He pulled back and I got a good look at him. His entire face was hidden by an orange mask with only one eye hole to see through. Now that's interesting. "Kakuzu, you didn't tell Tobi his new roommate would be so pretty."_

_I blushed and Tobi took my hand, "What your name?" "Olivia." "…No." "Huh?" He hugged me again, "Tobi going to call you Olivee!" Olivee? That's a cute nickname. He kept right on hugging me until someone else spoke, "I think that's enough of an embrace Tobi." __**"Yeah, she can't breathe." **_

"_Zetsu sempai!" He gently let me go and went over to hug this other man instead. Wow, he was indeed a sight. He resembled a venus flytrap and his body was colored oddly. One half was black, the other was white, and he had short, light green hair._

"_Oh, so this is your female lover Kakuzu?" "Yes." He took my hand and smiled gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I go by Zetsu." "It's nice to meet you too, mine's Olivia." Tobi bounced back over and wrapped an arm around me, "Tobi made a new friend Zetsu, Olivee real nice." _

_I was liking this boy more and more, he was so…..carefree. __**"Well, she better be if she doesn't want to see my bad side."**__ I grinned nervously and Tobi laughed, "Olivee won't tease Tobi, will you?" I quickly shook my head no, "Of course not." I would never do something like that since I knew how it felt._

I've seen enough, I need to hurry and release her.

Other POV

*He rubbed his sore eyes when he stopped snooping and was about to stand up to leave when, "MADARA!" He was surprised at being yelled at and turned his head to see a very ticked off Kakuzu standing in the doorway.

**To be continued:**


	6. Melancholy

Other's POV

He just came back with a little present to cheer her up. When she gets that upset, a gift seems to help more than just talking. He went into her room, only to see Madara straddling her.

His temper rose exponentially and yelled, "MADARA!" He seemed surprised to be yelled at but gets off her rubbing his eyes. Kakuzu stomped over and got in his face, "What the hell did you do?"

Madara was unfazed by his fury and replied calmly, "I only took a peek." Kakuzu punched him in the face and almost knocked Madara over. "What's going on un?" Deidara and Itachi were standing in the doorway, having just seen Kakuzu strike Madara, who just wiped the blood off his chin.

Deidara saw her and rushed over; he took a quick scan and panicked, "What did you do to her Madara un?" Itachi came over and frowned at the scene. He glared at the other Uchiha, "You deliberately ignored my words and infiltrated her mind anyway?" "So, I just wanted to make sure."

"You plundered too far and almost damaged her mind you fool!" Kakuzu and Deidara had never heard Itachi raise his voice in anger so they kept out of it. "I did not, she'll be fine. Don't exaggerate Itachi." Madara left the room and Itachi rubbed his temples, "Bastard, he hasn't changed."

Kakuzu tried to get her to come to as did Deidara but she didn't. Her eyes were half lidded and glassy. Deidara grabbed Itachi's arm, "She's completely out of it, do something Itachi un." "You can help her Itachi can't you?"

Itachi sighed, "Of course, but I need you two to leave the room so I can concentrate." They obeyed and stood outside the door. Kisame and Hidan came up wondering what was going on and naturally were told. Kakuzu and Kisame both had to hold Hidan back from trying to go and slaughter Madara, wherever he went.

Itachi came out before Hidan almost wriggled free. "She should be fine now." He rubbed his eyes and Kisame quickly went to him, "Are you ok? You didn't overuse your eyes did you?" Itachi smirked, "No I'll be fine Kisame. I'm just tired."

"Thank you Itachi." Itachi just smirked at Kakuzu and let Kisame lead him into their room so he could rest.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I just sat up after talking to Itachi and my head hurt. What happened? It didn't take long when it came back to me. Madara used his sharingon on me and… I bowed my head and felt like crying.

Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara burst in. "What the fuck happened?" "Shut up Hidan, you should be relieved she's ok. I'm sorry this is all my fault." "How's it your fault?" He handed me a small box, "I went to go get this for you since you were so upset but now I wished I came here first."

I gave him a small smile, "It's ok, you didn't know and neither did I." Deidara held my hand, "How do you feel un?" "Just got a headache." "Do you fucking remember anything?" I didn't reply and stayed silent.

Deidara stood up and motioned for Hidan to follow him, "Let's go find her some headache medicine Hidan un." "But?" Deidara shoved him out and left me alone with Kakuzu. I opened the box and it was bath beads. They smelled great, "Thanks Kakuzu. I've needed some more of these."

"I know, but what are you not telling me?" "It's nothing." "Don't give me that." I tried so hard not to cry but it all came out. I buried my face against his shoulder and sobbed hard, "He saw my past Kakuzu. He went into my childhood, how I met you and Hidan, the way we became lovers, and meeting the others."

Kakuzu's grip around my waist tightened and I continued, "All the pain came back. It was like reliving all that shit again! It hurt and…and…he knows about…..him too." I couldn't say anymore and my mind went to a blank stage of depression.

All the memories I almost had locked away were thrown back in my face in one fell swoop. Kakuzu didn't say anything expect kiss my neck. He probably didn't know what to say, but I knew he was fuming with anger.

* * *

><p>After I cried for who knows how long; I finally went to wash my face when Tobi came rushing in, "Olivee!" He hugged me and saw my puffy eyes, "Tobi heard what happened to Olivee but don't you worry."<p>

He pressed his forehead against mine and grew serious, "Madara will pay for hurting Tobi's Olivee." I smirked and hugged Tobi back, "I can always count on you Tobi." "Yep, but Tobi is curious about one thing he overheard from Hidan and Kakuzu. Did Olivee really have a lover before them?"

The tears came back but I told him, "…..yeah." "What happened Olivee? You can tell Tobi." "Um, I thought he loved me but it was all an act. He used me to get some easy sex and then tossed me aside like I was nothing. Even when I became lovers with Kakuzu and Hidan, I was worried they would do it too."

Tobi held me as I started to cry again, "Tobi feels so sad for Olivee, but don't cry anymore. Tobi knows they love you lots and if they ever did something like that…..Tobi kill them." I choked out a small laugh, "Thanks Tobi."

He patted my back and handed me the washcloth, "Now, clean your face again and don't cry anymore or Tobi will punish you!" I grinned and nodded, "Ok. Could you get me a chill pill from Sasori please? I don't want to ask looking like this." Tobi grinned, "Tobi on it."

Tobi always has ways of cheering me up, I love that boy. The cold water against my skin was soothing and I sighed. The pain is all in the past so leave it there, that's where it belongs.

I'll tell you one thing, when I see Madara he's going to get it!

**To be continued:**


	7. He Crossed the Line

Thanks to the others, I was feeling so much better than before until you know who came in. It was like a staring contest between Madara and the rest of us until I stood up. I slowly approached him until I was standing maybe a foot away, "I want to tell you something." "What may that be?"

Using all my strength, I slapped him across the face and it echoed throughout the room. "Just because you're leader, doesn't mean you can do anything you want. You had no business going into my past and if you want to stay here, I'd suggest you butt out!"

I stomped off and before I made it to my room Hidan tackled me in a hug, "That was fucking sweet babe!" Kakuzu thought it was just as funny, "His expression was priceless." "Did you fucking see the whole fucking hand print Kakuzu?" "Yes and I say, nicely done." I smirked and felt even better; I needed to get that out in the open.

Madara POV

He rubbed his cheek as the others left him alone pondering aloud, "She has more gumption than I gave her credit for, considering her past." He sat down and smirked, "I believe I know how she can be useful now."

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

It was only a few hours since the slap and everyone went on a mission, with the exception of Deidara, Tobi, and myself. I was looking for Deidara when I heard voices; they were coming from his room. The door was slightly cracked open so I peeked in.

Madara had Deidara against the wall, keeping his hands pinned above his head. "Don't un." Madara ignored him and nibbled on his neck, "Don't give me that, you're enjoying yourself just like last time."

To prove his point, he slid his hand down the artisan's pants, "Stop it un." Madara smirked, "You're already hard Deidara and apparently want this as bad as I do." Deidara shook his head, "No, just let me go un." Madara chuckled and leaned closer, "I intend to release you."

Over my dead body! Like a moron I burst in, focused on getting him away from my Dei. I grabbed two handfuls of his hair and yanked back as hard as I could. My action actually worked; Madara let Deidara go and once he ran, I did too. It's obvious why.

I followed Deidara into the bathroom, "Are you ok?" He hugged me, "Thank you. I didn't want to go through that again un." "Dei, is what he said true?" Deidara pulled back and took some deep breaths, "It wasn't long before I joined the akatsuki and became lovers with Danna when he…..took me un."

"I'm so sorry Dei." "Don't worry about it I'll be fine. Now you should have an idea how Itachi and I get along now un." I nodded, "Yeah, you despised him for a long time from what I was told." "That was something we had in common; being defiled by Madara un." I hugged him, "It'll be ok."

He hugged me back, "Yeah, but you know he's bound to be pissed right now un." I made a face, "Damn." We both waited in silence before we thought it was safe to go out, "I don't see him un." "Me neither." We checked all the rooms but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe he went to Zetsu's." "I doubt it un." I got aggravated with the fact we were walking around in fear waiting for him jumping out at us. "Hell with this." I went into the kitchen to get me something to eat, leaving Deidara in his room.

Before I could open the refrigerator door, it slammed back shut by a very ticked off Madara. Uh-oh! "I hate to break this to you, but you're going to pay for interrupting my intentions earlier."

He came at me and I was soon backed into a corner. He slammed both hands next to my head and leaned closer with an evil smirk, "On the other hand, maybe you were jealous."

"Of what?" "If you wanted me that badly, you could have just asked." I was about to tell him off but he pressed his body against mine and kissed me. I tried to push him away, but naturally I wasn't any match on physical strength. He just shoved his tongue into my mouth and groped my breasts when he pulled back suddenly.

He literally flew backwards and landed on the floor. What just happened? My question was answered when I saw Tobi on top of him with a kunai to his throat, "What were you trying to do to my Olivee." Madara just smirked, "Even you should know that Tobi."

Tobi about punched him in the face when he stopped halfway through. I watched him fall over as Madara stood back up. "Tobi!" I tried to go check on him but Madara grabbed my wrist, "I'm not finished with you yet."

This time, he pushed me against the refrigerator door and the last thing I saw was the swirling pattern of his sharingon.

* * *

><p><span>Other POV<span>

He put her in a trance-like state, just enough to keep her conscious and active to fulfill his need. Madara carried her to her room, laid her across the bed, and began to remove her clothes, "I'd rather you remember the fun we're about to have, but unfortunately that won't work out in my favor." Once she was free of her clothes and his; he put his plan into motion.

*Itachi had just come back from his solo mission and noticed the others weren't there yet. He wanted to have a word with Tobi about a past mission and went into his room, only to bump into Madara. "Perfect timing Itachi, you can save me the trouble of disposing of the evidence."

Itachi pushed him aside and saw her; before he could ask the other Uchiha clarified, "Yes, I slept with her but don't worry, she won't remember a thing." Itachi was livid, "What are you scheming this time?"

"Nothing in particular, but if you don't want her to know, I suggest you clean and dress her before she comes to." Itachi watched him leave with gritted teeth; he's still twisted like before. As much as he didn't want to obey Madara's command, he did.

He got a warm washcloth and started to wipe her down. That's not like him. Why would he deliberately make it to where she wouldn't remember what happened? He always enjoys watching his victims suffer by his hands.

Itachi finished when he dressed her and stared; it's like she's just taking a nap and nothing happened. He sighed and rubbed his temples; He's going to find out what he's up to but in the meantime, no one can know of this. It would cause more harm than good, she's better off not knowing.

He left in silence and happened to find Tobi in the kitchen, "Damn." Itachi freed his mind and helped Tobi sit up. Tobi groaned and rubbed his head, "Are you alright Tobi?" "Where's Olivee!" He shot up and ran out the room in panic.

Itachi followed and Tobi had already gone into their room to find her. "What did Madara do to her?" Itachi pulled him back and easily lied, "Tobi, she's fine. I came just in time before he'd done anything major. I took care of her, so let her rest."

Tobi sniffed and hugged Itachi, "Ok, thanks Itachi." "Come on." They left the room and met Deidara in the hallway. "What's going on un?" "Tobi tell sempai in minute." "Alright. Itachi, can I speak with you un?" "Sure."

Tobi went back in the kitchen as Deidara told Itachi about the former events. Itachi shook his head and thought to himself, "He's going to die an unpleasant death if he keeps this up, especially if the others find out."

It was later on in the evening, she woke up, everyone had come back, and no one knew yet. Itachi told Tobi not to tell her or anyone for fear they might do something rash. Itachi didn't want any disturbances until he found out Madara's plan, if the others interfered, he might not discover it.

* * *

><p>*By the next morning, it was quiet for a while until around midday. Sasori was furious and chewing Zetsu out, "Don't even try to stop me Zetsu, he's pushed his luck too far!" "Please don't do anything rash Sasori." <strong>"There's nothing we can do."<strong>

Kisame was in on this one too, "You wouldn't be defending him if he did that to Tobi." Zetsu hung his head and Sasori continued, "No one touches my Deidara except me Zetsu!" "When the fuck did it happen?"

Sasori turned to Hidan, "Sometime last night. From what he told me, he went to get something to drink when Madara jumped him. The rest has been a given, you saw him!" Kakuzu leaned against the wall, "Sasori, you can't face him alone and you know that."

"If we don't do something now, it'll happen again, or have you forgotten about that happening to Itachi and Deidara before." "No, I haven't forgotten that." "Neither have I." Kisame was still livid from it.

Itachi pursed his lips and approached Zetsu, "I apologize, but it appears they need to know about yesterday." **"Itachi, you can't!" **"It's out of my hands and he will keep doing it, so he needs to be stopped here and now."

Kakuzu knitted his eyebrows, "What do we need to know about Itachi?" Itachi took a deep breath, "I hate to be the bearer of this but, he raped her." "What the fuck did you just say?" "That can't be true, she's fine."

"She wasn't aware of what was happening and doesn't remember anything." Hidan was trying to control his anger, "Why the fuck didn't you tell us this when it fucking happened?" "Madara was the one who didn't want her to know and I just found out why from Zetsu this morning."

Kakuzu was livid, "What the hell is it?" "He's planning on getting her pregnant to have an heir since he likes her gumption towards him. He didn't want her to know for the simple fact on how she would react; she might try to kill herself for all he knew."

"I hate to fucking break it to him but she can't get pregnant since we're still doing the jutsu on her, besides." He grinned evilly, "Jashin-sama wouldn't fucking allow it." Sasori nodded, "At least we had that on our side."

Kisame nodded and turned to Zetsu, "You still want to defend him or should be let Tobi in on it too?" Zetsu shook his head, "No that'll break his heart, he can't find out." **"Madara does need to be taught a lesson."** Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan all grinned evilly.

It's _payback _time!


	8. PAYBACK!

Other's POV

They had the plan set and now it was time to put it into action. Sasori sent Deidara, Olivia, and Tobi go buy groceries to get them out of the apartment. "Alright, they should be gone for about an hour or two so we need to use this time wisely."

"But why the fuck are we doing this in the kitchen?" Kakuzu thumped his ear, "I've already told you idiot. It's easier to clean up the evidence." "Oh right." "Are you guys ready?" They nodded in agreement; they've been waiting for this.

Itachi went to go get Madara and bring him into their trap; he was the best choice to deal with him without blowing his cover obviously. "What is so important that you have to speak with me about?" Itachi faced him and….the trap was put into action.

He used his sharingon against Madara before he could counter it as the others simultaneously cast a sealing jutsu on him; one to render his chakra useless. Madara fell to his knees under the powerful effect from Itachi's eyes; he was conscious but weak.

Before Madara could move again, he was dragged into the kitchen. They had moved the table and rigged the room up with temporary holding devices until they were through.

Kisame attached his wrists and ankles with the chakra encased metal shackles, ensuring he couldn't escape. Sasori quickly put a blindfold over his eyes for obvious reasons.

When Madara came to, he was blindfolded and his arms were suspended over his head, therefore dangling from the ceiling. He was beyond a doubt furious and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" "Isn't it obvious? We're going to get you back after what you've done."

He snorted, "Do you honestly think you fools can kill me?" Kisame muttered wickedly in his ear, "You have it backwards; we have no intentions on killing you. That'll be too easy."

Madara was hesitant to reply, curious with what they were planning. Itachi sighed, "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Inform me when you're through with him."

"Itachi, don't you want to get your revenge on him from what he did to you?" He scowled, "No for the simple fact I don't even want to touch him, let alone look at him. I'm sure Kisame will make him suffer enough for the both of us." His lover grin evilly, "Of course I will Itachi, now you go over to Zetsu's and leave this to me. You've done your part."

Itachi gave him a slight smirk and left to join Zetsu, who wasn't going to participate for what's about to come. After they shut the door, the punishment began.

* * *

><p>*Sasori tapped his chin, "How should we begin?" Hidan handed him a paddle, "How about this?" "Thank you Hidan, this'll do nicely." The paddle was made by Sasori's own hands and was meant for sexual teasing, but it could be used with more force without breaking the wood.<p>

"If you imbeciles don't let me go now, I will show you no mercy." Hidan pulled down Madara's pants, "Ironic you should fucking say that since you're at _our_ mercy." Sasori stood behind Madara and withdrew the paddle, "Don't yo…NGHHH!"

Sasori began smacking his behind with the paddle as hard as he could, causing Madara's body to fling forward with each hit. Madara tried not to cry out but when Hidan yanked down his boxers too (leaving him completely nude aside from his shirt), a few cries came pouring out. "STOP IT!"

Sasori kept right on whaling his ass with a grin, "No, this is what you deserve for raping my Deidara!" The others watched the show in utter amusement until Hidan got up, "I think it's my fucking turn now."

Sasori smacked one last time, leaving that once flawless behind practically black and blue. "Have at it Hidan. Too bad for you Madara, this is only the tip of what's yet to come."

Hidan cracked his knuckles and grabbed Madara's throat, "I'm going to fucking enjoy inflicting pain on you for just even touching my girl." Madara frowned and choked out, "If you continue this useless act, I'll make her remember having sex with me."

Hidan snorted, "By the time we're fucking through, you won't have the balls to do it." "You can't break me." "Let's fucking find out." Hidan grabbed his iron spike and went behind him, not before ripping his shirt off, "Oooooh, look at that pretty skin. Not a flaw anywhere; makes me want to fucking tear it up."

Madara's face started to turn pink from anger, but mostly from embarrassment. Hidan gripped his shoulder and held the spike near the front before raking it down his back. Madara groaned from the pain as Hidan dug the spike into the sensitive skin, carving letters.

Madara hissed with every contact the spike inflicted upon him. Every now and then Hidan would slap his sore ass, enjoying hearing his victim groan and whine. "ENOUGH!"

Hidan laughed, "Aww, what's the matter? Does it fucking hurt?" He didn't receive an answer but finally stopped, standing back to take in the view of his handy work.

The others looked and grinned, "How fitting." The word 'bitch' was carved into his skin, with the letters oozing blood down his back. "Who wants to fucking go next?" "I will." Kakuzu stood in front of him and rolled up his sleeves, "Let's see, what to do to our little bitch."

* * *

><p>Madara tensed when he felt a strong hand grip his hair tightly, "I'll fucking kill you all for this!" "Keep telling yourself that." Madara was about to make a comeback but it turned into a yell of pain; Kakuzu plunged many threads into him, purposefully not hitting any vital spots.<p>

"Kisame, don't you want your turn?" "The main thing I have in mind will come but I can assist you Kakuzu." As the threads wriggled about, Kisame slapped the Uchiha's tender ass and sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

He kept slapping and sinking his teeth deeper just to hear Madara cry out more. With each new pain, he was making more unpleasant sounds. Sasori grinned, "I do believe I see some drool." "No fucking joke, the bitch can't handle it."

As best as Madara tried to hide his pride, he was almost unable to, even when they stopped. They admired their work, there their leader was: flustered, sweating, trembling, covered in blood, puncture marks in his shoulder and whole front of his body, engraved letters, and with abused behind.

Hidan smirked, "You think it's fucking time?" "Of course." Sasori released the latch that held Madara to the ceiling and made him come crashing to the floor. "Isn't that cute, he's so helpless." Madara was still shackled and trying to stand up, but to no avail; he was too weak.

Kakuzu used his threads to haul him up to his knees. Kisame licked his lips and murmured in his ear, "Now you're going to know how it feels to be raped." Madara's mouth dropped and tried not to sound nervous, "You wouldn't dare?"

He chuckled, "Oh I would. Now bend over like the bitch you are." He pushed him forward and the threads held him firmly so he was on all fours.

Kisame gripped his sore cheeks and pulled out his large hardened member. He pressed it against his entrance and now Madara knew he was serious. This wasn't what he expected from them; to be sexually assaulted. "Kisame don't!"

Said man ignored him and roughly rammed his entire length inside, shredding the untouched insides. Madara couldn't hold it in and a blood curdling scream escaped his lips. Kakuzu smirked, "That's an unpleasant sound."

"Oooh, I didn't think you were this tight." He went in and out slowly, feeling the friction pull against the skin of his cock. He was enjoying it slow, but this action was making it more painful for his victim. Not that it mattered.

"Take it out!" "Now he's trying to negotiate with us, so pitiful." Kisame went faster and slammed into him harder. "NGH, STOP IT! ENOUGH I SAID!" Hidan yanked the Uchiha's head up by his hair and shoved his cock into his mouth, "Shut the fuck up and suck my cock like a good bitch."

Kisame and Hidan didn't show him any mercy, with Kisame ramming from behind and Hidan mouth fucking him. "Oh Jashin, revenge is so fucking sweet." Madara felt so disgraced from what they were doing to him and much to his dismay, he couldn't stop them.

Sasori smirked, "Look at how hard he is. I knew you were a slut Madara." He muffled something and made Hidan grip his hair tighter, "I'm about to fucking cum." "Same here."

They pounded him extra hard a few more times before they released their loads. Kisame filled his ass up and Hidan held Madara's mouth shut after he pulled out.

"Swallow it." Madara shook his head no, which made Hidan kick him in the gut, thus making him choke on the cum and it spilling out the corners of his mouth. "Who's next?" Hidan and Kisame stood aside as Sasori approached.

* * *

><p>He pulled Madara up by his hair, forcing him to lean his head on his chest, and grasped his neglected cock in a tight grip to fist it roughly. Sasori smirked from the gasps he was making and body trying to keep still, "You like this don't you?"<p>

When he didn't get an answer he pulled on it harder, "Answer me whore!" "No." The puppet master mocked, "Oh, but you're already hard and apparently want this as bad as I do." Madara clenched his teeth as his body soon spasmed into an unwanted orgasm and Sasori made it even worse.

He forced Madara into several, painful orgasms before he finally stopped; leaving Madara squirming and panting in agony. Sasori dropped him with a cruel grin and motioned for Kakuzu to come over.

He didn't say a word except flip Madara on his back, making him whimper from the stinging surges through his back, and then spread his legs.

He pathetically pleaded with a hoarse voice, "No, no more." Kakuzu snarled through gritted teeth, "You ignored _their_ pleas so what makes you think I'll stop?" He positioned himself and was on the verge of going in, "STOP! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

The miser smirked, "We'll hold you to that once I have my turn." He slammed inside him with full force and once again, Madara screamed. Kakuzu thrusted extremely hard and fast and couldn't help but smirk evilly at the pitiful sight of his victim.

Madara's face was now streaming with tears as his ass was being thoroughly ripped apart again. The room was filled with strained, painful groans and the sound of skin being smacked. Kakuzu was almost near his limit and Sasori came over to fist Madara again. "NO! PLEASE NO!"

"Did I just hear the 'p' word?" "Too bad we're not going to comply." Kakuzu soon came with a low groan and it took a few more tugs for Madara to painfully cum again. "Disgusting." Sasori picked up Madara's torn shirt and wiped his hand.

They watched with satisfaction at the Uchiha's weak, severely abused, trembling body that was covered in blood. Kisame hauled him to his feet and Sasori took the shackles off with a threat, "If you ever touch our lovers again, it'll be even worse than this I assure you."

Hidan frowned, "Tch, maybe now you'll know how they fucking felt when it happened to them." Kisame smirked, "Have you learned your lesson Madara?"

He just hung his head and Sasori slapped his ass. He groaned from the impact and muttered, "Yes." Kakuzu glared, "Will you do it again?" He pathetically shook his head no.

"I guess that'll do for now. Lock him in the bathroom until we're through cleaning up this filth." Hidan chuckled, "He's not fucking going anywhere in that state."

"Right." Kisame grabbed his clothes and carried him into a bathroom; plopping him none too gently in the tub and left with a smirk,

"Just so you'll know, there's one more punishment in store for you."

**To be continued:**


	9. The Next Ordeal

They just had finished putting the kitchen table back when the other three came in with all the groceries. "Man, I didn't realize we were out of so much food." "I just hope Kakuzu doesn't flip out from seeing the bill un." Tobi spotted Kisame and asked, "Will Kisame help us with groceries please?"

"Sure." He seemed to be chipper about something, oh well. We piled the food on the table and I quickly left to go to the bathroom. Tobi and Deidara knew I was holding it in for a while and as my luck would have it…no bathroom was in the store.

Anyways, I was washing my hands after I was through when I heard a noise. Must be the water running since I was rinsing my hands; then I heard it again. It sounds like a groan. I turned the water off and looked around the bathroom. I know I wasn't imagining it.

"Nnnrrrgh." I froze and stared at the tub; something is in there. I tiptoed over and was contemplating to pull the shower curtain back or not. It took me a minute but I finally did and was mortified from what I was seeing.

Madara was stark ass naked in the tub, covered in blood and wounds. He was trying to get up and I could tell he was in pain; how much I don't know. After staring at him feebly trying to move; I couldn't help but feel bad for him, even though I shouldn't.

I grabbed a washcloth and knelt down to help him. I tried to get him into a sitting position and noticed the words 'bitch' engraved into his back; that's definitely from Hidan.

"Who is it?" His voice sounded very hoarse and dry. "Me." I could tell he was surprised from the questioning tilt of the head and pout; well, it looked like a pout to me. I lathered up the washcloth with soap and started to wash him, starting with his face after I took the blindfold off.

"Such a fool." "How so?" I gently wiped the blood and sweat from his cheeks, tucking his damp hair behind his ears. "Taking the blindfold off." He took a few more strained breaths being continuing, "I can easily use my sharingon on you."

I met his eyes with mine for a mere second, "So?" I left it at that to continue what I was doing in silence. I had him lean against my shoulder so I could get more access to clean him better; he didn't complain and I was glad he didn't get prideful saying he didn't need my help.

I was gentle on washing and rinsing him from the debris and soon saw what other damage had been done to him. His ass was completely black and blue for one, probably through beatings and his anal entrance was severely abused.

I didn't expect for the others to get their revenge through sexual abuse; though it's not that surprising.

He didn't utter a word until I was practically done, "Why?" I just finished washing and rinsing his long hair before turning the water off. "Why are you doing this?"

I grabbed a towel and helped him out of the tub, practically holding all of his weight until I glided him to his knees on another towel. The bleeding had stopped so that was good.

"I feel sorry for you." I was being completely honest but he stared at me like I was lying through my teeth. I grabbed another towel, "Look, you deserved going through what they put you through but, I think they went a little too far. I'm just being nice and sympathetic that's all."

He kept staring at me with what looked like confusion; he honestly didn't understand what receiving kindness was like from that expression. I finished drying him off and wrapped the towel around his waist, "Looks like I need to get you some clothes too."

What he had was torn and stained with cum and blood; but I didn't get a chance to get any when the door slammed open.

* * *

><p>Kisame was in the doorframe and looked very pissed off. The worst thing about that, he was glaring at ME. "What did you do Olivia?" "I cleaned him." That summed it up since I didn't know what to say….or not to say. He came in and shut the door, "Why?" "I felt sorry for him."<p>

I shouldn't have said that. Kisame practically pinned me against the wall by the shoulders, "After everything this bastard has done! How can you find it even possible to feel sympathetic to this…this…worthless…" He was fuming so badly he couldn't finish his sentence.

I tried to answer him but I was too scared to speak. His beady eyes were blood shot with rage and I was worried he'd lose control or something. He took some deep breaths to calm down, "Kisame, I know what he's done."

"No, you don't! If you knew what else he's done, you wouldn't be in here. You would despise him even more!" I frowned and gently pushed him away, "I know more than you think." Kisame took a step back, "Like what?"

I stared at the floor, "I know what he did to me. It wasn't too hard to figure that out even with Itachi's slick lie." I turned to Madara, "Just because I was knocked out didn't mean that my body was in the mood for it. I felt the pain when I tried to get up so naturally I knew what happened; my guess was confirmed when I overheard everyone else talking about it too."

Kisame didn't say anything except approach Madara until I stood in front of him. "Olivia move!" I didn't budge, "You've already gotten your revenge Kisame, let it go." He gritted his teeth and muttered, "I can't." "If I can do it so can you."

He snapped, "Bullshit! You weren't even conscious when he raped you so don't tell me to let it go. You can't possibly understand; I won't forgive him for what he did to Itachi or for all the mockeries either."

I glared and spat back menacingly, "You didn't even know Itachi at the time when it happened to him, so it's not like he raped him when he was your lover! As for me, you think I don't understand what it means to be teased Kisame? That's all my past was, mockery and deception, so don't stand there and tell me I don't fucking understand!"

I was on the verge of tears when Kakuzu came in. "What's going on in here?" I mumbled, "Nothing, it's not like my input counts according to Mr. Hoshigaki over here." Kisame looked a little hurt when I stormed out the room and went into my bedroom.

I was only trying to show Madara some kindness, to show him that someone cared. I doubt he's ever gotten that in his life from his behavior; maybe that's what he needs.

* * *

><p><span>Other POV<span>

Kakuzu scowled at Kisame, "Will you tell me what's going on." "She found Madara in the tub and cleaned him up from our escapade earlier, being nice and showing him mercy. Like he deserves it." He shot him a nasty look and Madara returned it.

Kakuzu strode over and jerked Madara up by the arm, "Is this true?" Madara nodded. "You doubted my words Kakuzu?" "No, then what happened." Madara answered, "He chewed her out." "Shut your mouth you…" "Knock it off Kisame!"

Kakuzu's harsh tone cut him off, "I've heard enough. You go apologize to her and I'll take care of him for his second punishment." Kisame grinned evilly before leaving, "Fine." Madara stared blankly at the two largest members of the akatsuki and was fairly worried that it was another sexual abusement.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

Kisame came into my room and sat next to me. "What is it?" "I'm sorry." I didn't look at him and muttered, "Fine." He turned me around to make me face him, "No it's not fine! I let my anger get the better of me and shouldn't have said those things. I know you understand more than anyone how I felt about being teased and I'm sorry."

I patted his hand, "I know you are and I forgive you. It just hit a nerve I guess." He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned against him. We sat there in each other's company until I smirked from a thought; Madara's probably still in the nude with a towel wrapped around him.

I got up and ruffled Kisame's hair, "I think we've forgiven each other long enough don't you?" "I guess you're right." I left my room with him right behind me and took a quick glance into the bathroom. Madara wasn't there?

Kisame pushed me forward towards the living room. "There you two are! We're having a fucking meeting." Meeting? I sat with Kisame as Sasori became the speaker. "Well, everyone knows about our little revenge on Madara, so now that brings us to our next ordeal."

Kakuzu took over, "In addition to what's been done to him thus far, we've agreed to make him suffer just a tad bit longer. Just to ensure he learns his lesson." Hidan grinned, "We're going to starve him for a few days."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" **"Seriously?" **I agreed, "What you guys did was enough." No one seemed too disturbed about the extra punishment, even Tobi. "Alright, just to make this fair we'll vote. Is that ok?" Everyone nodded; I can't see any other way to negotiate this.

"All in favor of not punishing Madara further raise your hands."

"All in favor of commencing the punishment."

**Alright you readers, I'm going to make this chapter more interesting.**

**I want you guys to vote on Madara's trial, being starved like Hidan said. It's up to you guys whether he gets it or not :)  
><strong>

**Vote in reviews or PM ;)**

**To be continued:**


	10. The Ordeal Continues

**The votes were unanimous; he's getting the punishment.**

"All in favor of not punishing Madara further raise your hands." Zetsu and I were the only ones who did. "All in favor of commencing?" The rest raised their hands. That settles that, seven to two.

"Well, now that the matter is settled let me show you what's been rigged up." Sasori led everyone into the kitchen and I was appalled from what I saw.

They had rigged up restraint devices on the wall at the end of the kitchen and shackled Madara's wrists on either side of his head; leaving him sitting on his knees with the blindfold. "Why did you guys put him in here un?" "To fucking torture him. The smell of the food will make him feel worse."

Sasori changed the subject as he narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low deadly tone, "There is a rule that everyone needs to follow until the ordeal is done. Under NO circumstances is he allowed to be fed, if anyone so much gives him a morsel of food…..the person responsible WILL be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"No fucking complaints here." "Likewise." The rest of us nodded. "Good, this meeting is now adjourned." I asked, "What do we do when he has to go? You can't just let him soil himself in here!"

Deidara nodded, "Exactly, I don't want to get something to eat with the kitchen reeking of piss un." Sasori silenced us, "Don't fret about it, when he has to do his business someone will have to bring a pan and then go dump it when he's through."

Kisame and Kakuzu snorted. "Good luck trying to get me to do it." "Likewise, I'm not going anywhere near that filth or assisting him either." Sasori rolled his eyes, "Look, I understand that only too well. Someone will just have to volunteer to do it and I have an idea which two will."

* * *

><p>His gaze lingered on me then Zetsu and that infuriated us. Zetsu glared, "I do not appreciate being insulted like that Sasori just for being compassionate." <strong>"I never thought you lot would stoop so fucking low as to ridicule us for that!" <strong>

I agreed, "You guys are a bunch of pricks! You're the ones doing this shit to him so the least you can do is take responsibility for it instead of picking on us just because we feel sorry for him!"

Before stomping off behind Zetsu I took one last glance at Madara, he looked so pitiful and they left him wearing nothing but the towel.

Tobi tried to hold his lover's hand, "Tobi not making fun of Zetsu for being nice." Zetsu snatched it back, **"You didn't fucking defend us so you're just as guilty Tobi!" **

Hidan pushed past an upset Tobi and came after me, "Don't be like that babe, we don't fucking think that either. Sasori was the one who said it."

He tried to pull me back, "Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away and went to my room. I buried my face into the pillow and tried to calm down, but I didn't do too great.

Other POV

"Way to fucking go puppet, now she's fucking pissed at ALL of us!" Tobi pushed Sasori, "Why did you make fun of them Sasori? Zetsu hates Tobi now!" Sasori frowned, "I wasn't teasing them! I just…"

Itachi sighed, "You meant since that they were the only ones that felt sympathetic towards him, they would be the most likely to assist Madara. Am I correct?" "Yes. I just didn't word it correctly." "Let's just hope they don't think we're taking advantage of their kindness un."

Kakuzu clenched his fists, "Unfortunately, that's exactly what's happening here." "Fuck!" Hidan stomped out of the kitchen, "I'm going to get her forgiveness even if I have to grovel on my fucking knees!" "I'm right behind you."

Kakuzu followed Hidan out as one by one the others too followed. This lot has a LOT of apologizing to do for Zetsu and Olivia.

It took about two hours between both Zetsu and Olivia since they was BEYOND pissed, but finally everyone was forgiven….barely. Those two DID think the others were taking advantage of their kindness.

* * *

><p>*Three days passed and this drama was getting worse.<p>

Everyone despised going to get food or a drink (aside from me) with him in there; ruined their appetite they said. Every time I got something I could hear his stomach growl clear as day.

He was STILL being punished. ALSO, Zetsu (whenever he visited) and I were the only ones who did the bathroom fiasco; other bastards wouldn't do it and, go figure, we did but whatever, I don't fucking care anymore!

Madara showed no signs that it was bothering him but his body said otherwise, it was starting to get even paler than usual.

I felt like Kisame was watching me like a hawk every time I went into the kitchen too, he even followed me in there every time to make sure I wouldn't sneak him anything.

I hate to break it to them but I AM going to help him despite Sasori's warning. I can't just sit here and let him get abused anymore; I'm too kind for my own good sometimes.

* * *

><p>*It was two in the morning when I decided to sneak into the kitchen since everyone was fast asleep. I grabbed the pair of slacks I hid under my bed and a blanket before tiptoeing out of the bedroom.<p>

I snuck into the kitchen and flicked the light on. I went over to him and gently shook him. He snapped, "What?" "Hey." He weakly raised his head and softened his tone, "Oh it's you." "Can you stand up?" "Why?"

"I brought some slacks for you to wear and thought that be better than that towel." He shakily stood up without a word and I quickly slipped the slacks on before he collapsed back down. I got some leftovers we had and heated it back up, cutting the microwave off before it dinged of course.

Madara was indeed starving from that way he ate. He practically inhaled the food as I spoon fed him until the plate was empty; then I held a bottle of water against his lips and watched him chug the whole thing within ten seconds.

After that, he just stared at me with confusion (I'd already taken the blindfold off). "I still don't understand you?" "What do you mean?" "After what I've done, you find it necessary to assist me again, knowing the consequences on doing so. What am I saying; they'll go easy on you."

I scowled, "You obviously have NO idea Madara. I won't get any pity if I get caught, I'd be in a world of hurt." He smirked, "You seem so sure about that so I'll believe you. I'm curious though, which one are you so afraid to find you out?"

I thought about it and muttered, "To be honest, any of them! They can be pretty brutal when it come to punishments believe me."

"You still haven't answered my question?" "Oh, well the thing is….I just wanted to show you that someone cared. I doubt you've ever gotten that in your life from your behavior and I think that's what you need. I know it won't change you or anything but maybe you'll appreciate the fact that someone took the effort to be nice to you."

He stared at me blankly for the longest time without a word, even when I wrapped the blanket around him to break off the chill. "Ahem." I froze on the spot and muttered, "Shit!"

I knew who it was when I heard his demanding tone, "What are you doing Olivee?"

I AM SO DEAD!

**To be continued:**

**Wish LOA the best, for tomorrow is my birthday!**


	11. It's about time!

Why did it have to be Tobi?

I warily turned around and faced my 'executioner.' "Um, giving him a blanket." "Is that all you've done Olivee?" "Well no. I put some slacks on him." I know where this is leading up to. "Did Olivee feed Madara?" "…..Not really."

Tobi tilted his head and pointed, "Then what's that on the floor?" He was referring to the empty plate and I mentally beat myself. Why didn't I go ahead and just wash the damn thing? "It's not what you think."

He crossed his arms, "So you didn't feed him then?" "No I ate it." Tobi sighed, stomped over grabbing the plate and putting it in the sink. He grabbed my arm and growled, "Olivee's in big trouble for what she did and even more for lying to Tobi." I knew it wouldn't work, "B-But Tobi…"

"Be quiet Olivee!" I flinched from his harsh tone and remained silent. He started to lead me away when, "Tch, cut her some slack Tobi." Said man turned and glowered at Madara, "Why?" Madara smirked evilly, "She only fed me because I forced her to."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is Madara actually defending me? Tobi glanced at me then back to him, "Tobi don't believe Madara." He snorted, "Why not? You know I can easily manipulate someone to fulfill my needs."

Tobi let go of my arm and murmured, "Tobi's well aware of that, however, Tobi can see through Madara's authentic lies." Madara frowned, "Enlighten me."

Tobi chuckled, "Madara seems to have forgotten that Tobi was his host body for quite some time." Madara shrugged, "That makes all the difference I guess."

"It does! Come on Olivee." He led me back to our room after turning off the kitchen light, leaving Madara alone in the darkness. When we got there Tobi roughly sat me on his bed, "Olivee sleeping with Tobi tonight understand?"

I meekly nodded as he grabbed my pillow and gave it to me before joining me. He possessively wraps an arm around me muttering, "Tobi not letting Olivee out of his sight from now on." What's my punishment going to be? Tomorrow's going to suck!

* * *

><p><span>Next morning<span>

Tobi was NOT kidding! So far, I couldn't do anything without him; that includes going to the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes in frustration as I changed clothes; it's only going to get worse from here. When I got some coffee Tobi glared at Madara and then me.

I wish he'd stop that. He's scaring me for one and I hate it when he's mad, especially at me. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something cool against my wrist. "Huh?" It was a handcuff and he locked the other on his wrist. "Seriously Tobi?"

He ignored me and grabbed my hand to lead me into the living room where everyone else was at. Oh no! "Why are you two handcuffed together un?" "Punishment." Kisame had just went into the kitchen and then came flying back out, "Why does HE gave slacks on and a blanket around his shoulders!"

All eyes turned to me and made me wish I could just disappear. Tobi asked, "By the way, why'd you dress him when you knew everyone would notice Olivee?" "Because I knew I didn't do anything wrong." "The fucker deserves to freeze his ass off!"

"Why'd you do it if you knew it meant punishment?" I scowled, "Sasori only said we couldn't feed him, he said nothing about clothing or helping him in any other way!" Kakuzu nodded, "She does have a point considering that loophole." "Alright Tobi, you can take the handcuffs off then un."

"No Tobi can't." Kisame smirked, "Why, did you lose the key?" "No, Tobi caught Olivee after she fed him." Now I REALLY wish I could vanish into thin air.

"Why'd you do that un?" Itachi sighed whereas Kakuzu and Hidan just frowned and gave me remorseful expressions. They knew I was in for it and couldn't do anything about it. Sasori demanded in a low tone, "You deliberately disobeyed my rules and helped him again! Have you forgotten he raped you and Deidara?"

"You're in for a severe punishment you know that right?" Kisame about took hold of my wrist when Tobi snatched his in a death grip, "Let go Tobi" "Not by Kisame she's not! Tobi caught her and he gets to punish Olivee!"

Relization was written on Tobi's face as he then glared menacingly and questionably at Sasori, "What did Sasori just say?" Itachi muttered, "Damn." I had no clue why Tobi was so pissed right now, but Sasori remained silent.

Tobi took a deep breath, "Do you mean to tell Tobi that Madara defiled his Olivee!" He didn't know about that? The room was silent as a graveyard until he spoke again, "Olivee?" "Yeah." "Is it true?"

I meekly nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell Tobi about this?" Kakuzu clarified, "Zetsu didn't want you to know since he knew you'd take it hard." "If Tobi had known, he'd have joined in on the first punishment! Well whatever, Tobi take care of this now!"

He unlocked the handcuff on his wrist and murmured, "Don't move Olivee." "Ok." He stomped off into the kitchen and next thing I heard was him whaling on Madara. "Fuck!" Hidan and Kisame dashed in there, "Calm down Tobi!" "TOBI GOING TO KILL HIM!" "DON'T YELL IN MY FUCKING EARS!"

All of us ran to look at the scene and watched Kisame and Hidan try to hold Tobi down. I glanced at Madara and Tobi did a number on him already. His face was bleeding and I could already see some bruises.

It took them about fifteen minutes before Tobi finally calmed down. "You beat the shit out of him, so you got your revenge now un." "O-Ok." He was led back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"You ok?" "Tobi feel a little better now." We all sat in silence for a while until Sasori changed the subject, "Kisame?" "Yeah." "It's only fair that Tobi punishes her, just leave it to him. I'm sure he'll come up with something suitable for her."

Kisame smirked, "Alright. It's no big deal anyway." Tobi nodded, "Tobi already knows what he's going to do, but it'll come later." With that said, everyone left to do their own thing.

* * *

><p>*Why me? I was on the verge of tears when Tobi got through scolding me in our room (he was obviously still sore about Madara). He caressed my cheek with a sympathetic frown, "Don't be upset Olivee." I snapped, "Why shouldn't I be? What did I do that was so wrong?"<p>

Tobi took me into his arms and nuzzled my neck, "Tobi sorry and he knows Olivee has a loving heart. That's another reason Tobi love Olivee so much but don't worry, everything will be ok." I nodded with a sniff.

"Tobi still going to punish her but Tobi's not going to hurt Olivee, he loves her too much." I smiled and next thing I knew, Tobi was giggling, "Olivee going to think twice about lying to Tobi." I don't like the sound of that.

*With the past events finally over and Tobi happier, my punishment began. I whined when Tobi latched a collar onto my neck, "Tobiii!" He attached a leash and smirked, "Olivee's going to be Tobi's little slave for the remainder of the day." "Don't make me wear this thing."

He tsked, "Now now Olivee, don't be like that and refer to Tobi as sempai." I made a face and he thought it was hilarious. I just HAD to be humiliated, oh well; it could be a lot worse. A got a few laughs from the others but the funniest had to be, believe it or not, Madara.

I went into the kitchen, with my sempai's permission, to fix us some sandwiches when I noticed Madara looking at me with an amused smirk. I glanced back and muttered, "Don't even ask." I heard him chuckle softly and then left to serve my 'sempai.'

I didn't have to endure the collar too long, but Tobi loved it. Every time I tried to pull away or sit somewhere else he jerked on the leash. "Nuh-uh Olivee, stay with Tobi." "Sempai~!" I eventually started whining but it didn't faze him.

He just forced me to sit on the floor between his legs and rest my head against his thigh. He patted my head, "That's Tobi's good girl." I sighed and closed my eyes; the things I go through.

* * *

><p>*I must have dozed off because I wound up on the couch with his lap as my pillow. <strong>"I don't want to hear any more excuses damn it. The trial is over!" <strong>Sasori was scowling, "Alright, you've made your point Zetsu."

"What's going on?" "Olivee's awake now." Hidan got my attention, "The bitch's punishment is fucking done with." He didn't seem too happy about it as some of the others from the grim looks on their faces.

I slowly sat up, "It's about time!" Tobi scoffed, "Only because Zetsu scared the crap out of everyone." "Good for you Zetsu!"

He smirked at me and announced, "Madara's living with me per our agreement, however, that means we all will be neighbors." **"So whatever fucking issues you have with him, do NOT bring it up around me and try to stir up any unnecessary trouble. Got it?"**

Go Zetsu! He must have chewed them all out while I dozed off. He got some nods and scowls but the matter seemed to be settled. Within a few minutes Zetsu was walking with Madara out of the apartment, but not before Madara glanced at me as he went past.

*Kakuzu sighed, "I'm glad that's over." "Yeah but he's still going to be fucking nearby." "As long as he doesn't pull any of that shit again, it shouldn't be a problem un." Itachi frowned, "I guess."

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, "At least it seems that he learned his lesson." Kisame snorted, "If not, we'll just do it again." "Tobi don't want to go to Zetsu's if _he's_ there."

I nudged him, "You're going to have to get used to it Tobi, but don't worry. I'm sure Zetsu will ensure he follows the rules at his place, you know how he is." Tobi giggled, "That's true. Zetsu will show him whose boss." "That would be a fucking sight to see."

I wonder if Madara did learn his lesson or if he thought about what I said? I got up and went to leave when Tobi grabbed the leash, "Where do you think you're going?" I smirked at him, "Just want to ask Zetsu a question sempai." "Is that all?" "Yeah, what else do you think I'm going to do?"

Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow, "Let her do as she pleases Tobi." "Ok." "Thank you Kuzu." I hugged him before I left and arrived at Zetsu's apartment. Madara opened the door and smirked at me, "Can't get enough of me hmm?" "You wish." "What brings you here then?"

"Thank you for standing up for me, whether you meant to or not." He smirked, "You're welcome." "Just so you'll know I'm still mad at you for peeking into my past and everything else you've done." "That's understandable and I have only one thing to say to you." I waited for a minute before he actually said, "I apologize." I wasn't expecting that!

He gave me a fixed stare, "I also thank you for what you did for me, though it still baffles me somewhat. That's all you're getting from me!" I smirked, "I wasn't trying to get you to do anything, but you've answered the question I was about to ask."

He held out his hand with a cocky grin, "Since I shamefully gave in to your needs, do we have a truce then?" I didn't take it, "Not yet, but we'll have one eventually." He withdrew, "Fair enough, now you better go before I find use with that ridiculous collar and leash."

I scowled and stomped off; he's a pervert like the rest of them but still, I'm glad he at least learned one thing; to be grateful to one's kindness.

**FINI!**

**Hope everyone liked and from now on, Madara will make some appearances. **

**(Even though the others will still be mad at him lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>K readers, what are your next questions for the AkatsukiLOA:**

**P.S. Only one or two questions per person now lol.**

**AND remember to ask them in reviews on new story posting: Author&Akatsuki (that's where I'll post the responses from now on)  
><strong>

**Just makes it easier for me ;)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Responses

*A terrified LOA has been tied up by Tobi, who is NOT happy at the moment and impatiently tapping his foot*

**Tobi: LOA! When Tobi going to be a vampire!**

**LOA: Soon! Soon Tobi.**

**Tobi: How soon?**

**LOA: Uh…anytime now but….**

**Tobi (grabs LOA by the chin): No buts! LOA should've already done started Tobi's story already! Can LOA explain why she didn't?**

**LOA *lots of sweatdrops*: Y..Yes. I needed to finish all the requests I had and finish those other two stories before I began a new one. I told you that before Tobi.**

**Tobi *pulls out a whip*: No LOA didn't; she told readers, not Tobi. WHEN is Tobi getting his story!**

**LOA *starts blubbering*: I'll start it today I promise, just don't hit me with that please!**

**Tobi *puts the whip away*: Ok, but LOA going to start it right after this review chapter.**

**LOA *frantically nods*: ….Y..Yes sir.**

* * *

><p>*Tobi unties LOA but makes her sit on his lap, then hands the clipboard to her. Poor LOA has been terrified for a while now.*<p>

**LOA *clears throats*: O..Ok you readers, let's begin the review chapter and make Tobi happy ok. **

**Tobi *rests chin on LOA's shoulder*: This is to the Akatsuki, Olivee, and LOA.**

*Question 1 by 'Good boy-chan': If you were forced to, who would you sleep with besides your lover(s)?

**Sasori *sighs*: Nosy readers but I'll answer since I have to…Olivia. **

**Olivia: ME? How come?**

**Sasori: I don't have to explain myself since it's not in the question! Right LOA?**

**LOA: Yeah~ you do have a point Sasori my man. **

**Sasori: If you keep calling me that I WILL put on a marionette show with you doing sexual things with my puppets.**

**LOA *tries to hide in a corner*: I'm sorry, I'll be good. **

**Hidan: Well I'm next! Let's see…..who would I fuck…..hmmm…..blondie!**

**Deidara *scoots away from him*: I won't even ask un. For me I pick…Itachi un.**

**Itachi *gives the artisan a sly grin*: Not a surprise to me. I choose Zetsu.**

*Everyone stops and stares at him in shock before continuing.*

**Zetsu: **I like this question very much. **Our choice is Hidan. **

**Olivia: Uh, this is awkward. Kisame for me.**

**Tobi *gets wicked grin*: Tobi chooses Kuzu.**

**Kakuzu *scowls at Tobi*: Sasori believe it or not**

**Kisame: LOA.**

**LOA: Despite I'm still scared out of my wits, Tobi's my choice**

*Tobi gets a wicked gleam in his eyes but does nothing…..yet*

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara: Now that's over, I'm reading the next question un. This is definitely for LOA.<strong>

*Question 1 by 'QuestionableStudent': Do you plan on having Madara/Olivia lemons in the future?

**Hidan *facepalms*: Why is that fucker getting more popular?**

**Madara: Isn't it obvious? This crowd thinks I'm hot and wants to see me in action.**

**Olivia: So…LOA….what is the verdict on this question?**

**LOA: Yes. Actually I have one or two particular stories in mind a lemon WILL happen. Due to the circumstances in the story(s).**

**Madara *wraps arm around her waist purring*: I told you we would have sex at some point. I knew you couldn't resist my charm. **

**Olivia *scowls and rolls eyes*: Don't flatter yourself Madara.**

**Hidan: TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!**

*The zombie pair drag her away from Madara and almost begin to fight him before they turned on LOA.

**LOA: What?**

**Kakuzu: Don't you DARE write a lemon with this bastard and my woman!**

**LOA *sinks into her chair*: I..I'm sorry but I….SOMEONE READ THE NEXT QUESTION!**

**Kisame: Calm down LOA, Tobi still has a hold on you so I doubt you'll have to worry about them right now. **

**LOA: Aside from Tobi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisame *smirks*: Yep, but I'm reading the next one. Let's see, this first one is for Deidara.<strong>

*Question 1 from 'Lexypink1': Is Deidara able to French himself and/or other people with his hand mouths? It would be SO kinky if he did lol.

**Deidara: Seriously un? I hate to break it to you but no I haven't done that to myself OR anyone else with my palms.**

**Hidan: Don't fucking listen to him lexy, he's done it at least once.**

**Deidara *glares*: How would you know Hidan un?**

**Hidan *pins him against the wall*: As I recall, I had the fucking pleasure of frenching your palm a while back. I have to say, it was indeed very fucking kinky.**

**Deidara *blushes and scowls*: Read the next question already un.**

* * *

><p>Question 2 by 'Lexypink1' to everyone: Do all the members prefer to be rough when having sex or do they like doing the foreplay every time?<p>

**LOA: Not everyone I'm sure likes doing it rough ALL the time, but it depends on the mood I should say.**

**Zetsu: I like it rough. **Not all the time though. I enjoy the foreplay immensely.

**Itachi: It's nice to know you're pleasuring you partner.**

**Deidara: It's fun to do it too un.**

**Sasori: I'm rather fond of foreplay, for the simple fact of torturing the other and to have them begging for more.**

**Tobi: Tobi likes it rough but Tobi rather tease than be teased.**

**Hidan: You fuckers are such pussies! Rough is the only fucking way to go without foreplay!**

**Kakuzu: Yeah right Hidan. You practically beg me to touch you all the time. I like it rough but foreplay is my way of torturing him and Olivia; and they LOVE it.**

**Kisame: Rough is ok but I rather be doing the foreplay then build it up to the main event.**

**Olivia: I like it rough every now and then but I don't really like jumping into sex without the foreplay first…..unless I'm extremely wet already lol. **

**LOA: Well, with that said on to the next question. Who wants to read it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu: I will. <strong>Hmmm, this one is for Kakuzu by….wow what a username! **I won't even ask why they picked that.**

*Question 1 from 'RebrummurdeR': Have you ever had relations with Pein?

**Kakuzu: What the hell? This is the second time this has been thrown at me!**

**LOA: I know, but answer the nice reader's question.**

**Kakuzu: Whatever! I'll say this once more and WILL NOT say it again. ****I have no clue how you came up with that but I regret to inform you that he's not my type. Now get on to the next question before I take my anger out on this 'RebrummudeR'**

**Itachi: I'll read the next one. Technically it's for LOA but I think Pein needs to answer this.**

**Pein: What is it?**

* * *

><p>*Question 1 by 'forsakennight666': Do you think since Pein has piercings everywhere he has one on his….wellllll you know.<p>

**LOA: You're getting popular on these reviews more and more. Just wait til you're actually in the stories lol.**

**Pein *mouth drops*: I was NOT expecting this type of question for me. You answer first LOA.**

**LOA *grins*: I think you have at least one down there.**

**Pein: Why do you think that?**

**LOA: You seem the type so answer the question already.**

**Pein: ….fine. Yes I have one.**

**LOA: WOOT! LEMON!**

**Pein: NO! DON'T YOU DARE LOA!**

**LOA: Why not? It could be a vibrating piercing you know, so naughty!**

**Pein *facepalms*: I'm changing the subject and reading this last question.**

*Stares at the question for a second and smirks. Pein waves over LOA and they both burst out laughing.

**Pein *wipes a tear away*: Zetsu, this is for you.**

**Zetsu: It better not be stupid.**

* * *

><p>*Question by 'Piggy piggy': Is Zetsu's pubic hair green? Or did he dye it in this story?<p>

**Tobi: TOBI KNOWS! TOBI KNOWS!**

**Zetsu: I'm answering the damn question! **That's a real silly question and so personal. **That's nothing new. **Oh well, it can't be helped. My hair is naturally green so that should tell you that my pubic hair is the same color. **Tch, like I would fucking dye my pubic hair a different color for a laugh.**

*****Zetsu gets a REAL evil smile and eyes 'Piggy piggy' hungrily.*

**Zetsu: **If I didn't know any better, this reader wants their question to be proven. **I agree, let's do them a favor and get to it now!**

*Poor 'Piggy piggy' gets thrown into the bathroom by Zetsu and he's going to do A LOT more than show his pubic hair with no doubt.

**LOA: Uh, that poor reader is going to be traumatized. Anyway, that's all for the reviews and hope to see you guys again. Keep an eye out for next questions.**

**Tobi: With that said, come along LOA. It's time for Tobi's story to begin and he's not leaving your side until you do it.**

**LOA: ….Ok Tobi, but I got to say one more thing to the readers ok then I'm all yours.**

**Tobi: Fine.**

**LOA: I've posted the last chapter to Baby Uke's two days ago and I've only got two reviews? Using this to remind you lot to read and review it. It's BABY ITACHI PEOPLE! Well, technically nurse Itachi but I digress. PLEASE REVIEW IT FOR ME!**

**Tobi *drags LOA away*: They will LOA now do Tobi's story or he's bringing out the whip and WILL hit her with it this time!**

**LOA: I'll be a good girl.**

***Whispers to audience: "You see what you readers gotten me into with Tobi? I don't know if I'll survive him while writing my next story. But please review chapter 9 on Baby Uke's :-:**

**Tobi: LOA will survive after Tobi fucks her.  
><strong>

**LOA: Say what?  
><strong>

**Tobi: Tobi going to have SO much fun AND get a story to boot. He's been a REAL good boy XD  
><strong>


End file.
